


Hey Jealousy

by tally_hoed



Series: 10 Steps AU [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed





	Hey Jealousy

Contrary to what their friends might think, their relationship isn’t always easy. Jealousy is something that comes in to play more often than they would both like to admit. 

Yixing is honest, he speaks with his words more than his actions when he’s suffering from jealousy. His reason to worry comes in the form of one Oh Sehun. Yixing had known Sehun through teaching dance to Jongin and him at the local rec centre in his spare time. He was cute, blunt and overly affectionate. It never used to bother him, the times Luhan tagged along and Sehun melted into an attention-seeking baby. But then again, he and Luhan never used to be in a relationship.

Seeing Luhan pet the younger’s hair while they share bubble tea sets off sparks of jealousy in him, something he never had when he was with Kris. It’s a weird feeling so he lets Luhan know as soon as they get home from their trip out with the younger.

“I don’t like the way you and Sehun hang off each other all the time.” Though he’s confident with what he’s saying, his voice shakes and he bites his lip in regret.  
If Luhan’s eyebrows could go any higher they would be lost in his hairline and he almost lets out a laugh at the sight.

“What do you mean?” 

Yixing tries to find the right words but it all sounds meddled up in his head so he sighs instead.

“Sharing bubble tea?”

Yixing nods and immediately feels ridiculous. Why did he have to say anything?

“But we’ve always been like that. Nothing’s changed.”

“I know. But. I don’t like it.” Yixing shrugs in defeat, it’s not like he can control how he feels about it. Suppress it maybe.

“Are you jealous?” The teasing in his voice sends a violent blush across Yixing’s cheeks and he turns away in embarrassment.

It’s a weird thing to feel jealous even when you know there’s no reason for it but he can’t help it.  
Just as he’s trying to formulate an answer that won’t make him sound even more ridiculous, Luhan comes up behind him and snakes his arms around his torso. The blonde’s mouth is puffing out warm bouts of air just next to his ear and it takes all his self-control not to squirm away.  
“You. Are. Mine.” Each word is punctuated by a kiss pressed to his jaw, with enough strength behind it to emphasise the possessiveness.

“I don’t need anybody else and I sure as hell don’t want Oh Sehun when I have you.”

“I know. I can’t help it.” He turns around and gives Luhan his best pout, knowing his dimple is going to be showing too. He gets a proper kiss in response and brings his arms up to rest on his boyfriend’s shoulders.

“I’m sorry. Let’s pretend I never said anything?” Lowering his head against Luhan’s neck he can feel his heart steadily beating and he can’t stop the thought that it’s his. Luhan is his.

“You’re going to have to make it up to me.” 

Oh. 

Yixing knows that tone of voice and it sends a pleasant shiver down his spine, a warmth collecting in his stomach. He grins cheekily before ducking from Luhan’s arms and running towards the bedroom. He laughs when he hears Luhan bump into the couch in his haste to follow.

-

With Luhan, it’s different. He’s certainly not a mean person by nature but there are times when his jealous side inflicts a little malicious damage. He isn’t as honest as Yixing when it comes to feelings like jealousy, he thinks that if he admits it, it somehow makes him weaker. He doesn’t want his other half to think any less of him.   
Yixing never instigates anything. It’s always Luhan, an errant thought popping up that has him comparing himself to Yixing’s ex-boyfriend. Then he either spends a day or two trying to put himself back together and completely detaching himself from the relationship or does the complete opposite and does everything he can to prove to Yixing that he is a better boyfriend. 

Even though Luhan never tells, Yixing knows. It’s hard not to notice how his eyes flash and his body stiffens if there’s any mention of Kris. So Yixing is reluctant to tell the blonde that his ex-boyfriend wants to catch up. However, he knows it will be worse if he doesn’t tell and honesty is something he has always believed in.  
He cooks Luhan’s favourite dish for dinner, hoping it (but knowing it won’t) eases the blow. He replays how he wants the conversation to go over in his head, knowing that he’ll have to say it in the right way to stop Luhan from building up his impenetrable ice wall. 

Mira yaps at him, snapping him out of his reverie and he fills her bowl with food. He watches her eat, amazed at how fast she’s growing. No longer the puppy that could fit in the palm of his hand, she takes up half the bed on Saturday mornings when Luhan takes pity on her and lets her in to their bedroom.   
She settles onto her bed once she’s done and watches Yixing as he puts the finishing touches on dinner. Just like clockwork, Luhan opens the door at 7 and greets Yixing with an affectionate pat on the butt and kiss on the cheek.   
-

It’s not something he could quietly slip into the conversation, yet he attempts to anyway. They’re almost finished dinner and a bottle of wine, so he figures it’s now or never.

“Kris rang today, he wants to have lunch soon and catch up.” 

He doesn’t get a glass of wine thrown at his face or the plate smashed on the ground, so it is a better reaction than what he had thought.

“Why?”

But the ice in his voice has Yixing shivering and he gives up any hope for an amicable dessert.

“It’s been a few months, he’s just curious how I’m doing.”

“But why after all this time? What did you say?”

Yixing looks at Luhan and tries to smile.

“I told him it was okay, that we would meet him next week.” Yixing hopes Luhan doesn’t miss the emphasis on the ‘we’.

“Great.” Luhan is thinking how much he does not want to sit through a meal while Kris tries to win back Yixing. He thinks it, but he’s too stubborn to say anything.  
Yixing sighs, appetite lost and starts to clean up the table. It’s a long silence, Luhan not willing to break it and Yixing not knowing how. As long as they had been best friends, Yixing was able to comfort Luhan through his spouts of jealousy over others. As his boyfriend, he felt like he had lost the ability to say the right thing and not ruin their relationship.

He gets ready for bed while Luhan is in the shower, wondering how he was supposed to fix this. He knew what jealousy felt like, could appreciate why Luhan acted like he did but it didn’t make it any easier. All he could do was go along with however Luhan wanted to release his jealousy.   
He’s halfway to sleep before Luhan slides into bed. His heart picks up speed when he realises that the latter didn’t bother dressing after his shower, bare chest pressing tightly against his back. Yixing reaches back to grab his hand and hooks his fingers around Luhan’s, wanting to be as close together as possible.

“I love you.” There’s so much more to those words than just affectionate and Yixing knows Luhan understands when he presses a soft kiss to the back of his neck. He doesn’t say it back, but shows it through leaving a line of kisses down Yixing’s spine. 

Love is traced along his ribs, possessiveness placed in the bruises left by hard-pressed lips. There’s a sweet balance between soft and rough, in the way Luhan undresses him and leaves him shaking with want. Dark eyes and a firm grip scream mine and each gasp Yixing lets out is rewarded with a kiss.  
Luhan doesn’t hurt Yixing, that isn’t what it’s about. But the act itself is different. The prep is fast, burning inside but feeling oh so good that Yixing has no choice but to beg for more.  
When Luhan finally enters him, hips snap hard and each thrust is both quick yet drawn out. Just when Yixing thinks he’s about to let go, Luhan stops what he’s doing and starts leaving love bites across Yixing’s skin instead. His name is written out in red, anywhere he can reach and the room is silent save for Yixing’s whimpers and Luhan’s heavy breathing.   
It sounds like possession and it gets Yixing feeling so hot he has to bring Luhan back to reality to finish what he started.   
Luhan brings him to completion first, letting himself go not long after. It takes a while for Yixing to come back to reality and when he does, he’s all cleaned up and tangled between Luhan’s limbs.   
His body feels heavy as he moves to face his boyfriend, eyes looking down at him sleepily. 

“Love you.” 

Yixing’s heart swells at the sound of it and he kisses Luhan with all the force he can muster. He’ll be sore tomorrow and maybe Luhan will act strange until their lunch with Kris is over and done with. But it doesn’t really matter to him. He’s content.


End file.
